


Stories about the surface

by Hirokidejk



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Zagreus-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirokidejk/pseuds/Hirokidejk
Summary: Zagreus wanted to see the whole big world on his own eyes, not only hear about it from his friends. With time he finally gets an opportunity to do so. And in the process he gains maybe something more than just beautiful views, when Thanatos is there to keep him company on his first real trip outside.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Stories about the surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incarnandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarnandine/gifts).



> Hi?
> 
> That's my first work for this fandom, so nice to meet you, I suppose. I needed to make a short sprint and asked my friend (and a beta) to give me some prompt. They said "Thanzag first kiss" and so I shall deliver. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Zagreus lived in the House his whole life and yet he couldn't get used to it, always somewhat out of place. There was something beyond, or - more likely - upwards. The surface, a forbidden land he could never visit. Because how, if even the plains of his father's realm were prohibited to him. For him it was more of a trap than a  _ home. _

But Zagreus still wanted, dreamed,  _ yearned _ to discover anything outside of the gloomy walls of the house of Hades. And it was nice to at least hear about all the wonders of the outside world, so he used to sit close to Achilles as a child and a teenager, excited to learn what his teacher had seen and heard and felt. As a young adult he still loved it, even if it was hearing the same stories over and over again. It was worth it to make his imagination work while Achilles painted images with his words. His father didn’t know about it; he surely wouldn’t approve. On the other hand, Nyx seemed to only encourage Achilles to tell Zagreus as much as he wanted, feeding his curiosity.

With time, Zagreus found another source of stories in the person of his best friend, Thanatos. The personification of death could tell him everything about Tartarus, Asphodel and Elysium, not prohibited from going in there. It had Zagreus beg him many times to take him along,  _ just for a moment Than please!,  _ but the older of them never yielded to his cries. Instead, he threatened to stop telling him about anything if Zagreus didn’t cease this  _ pathetic display.  _ Zagreus stopped.

Thanatos knew stories from the surface, as well. He’d seen many things during his duties, collecting souls of the mortals. He didn't seem too fond of the outside world, though, much more preferring the comfort of this undead house they all lived. He was accustomed to it,  _ in his place,  _ unlike Zagreus. Still, he never said no when his friend begged to tell him more, to tell him  _ everything _ . Even about stuff he didn't know much about himself. Thanatos was ready to learn, if it meant at least a few precious moments of happiness for his friend.

And so Zagreus had grown up, fed by all the stories his two friends recollected for him. Stories about dark walls and traps of Tartarus, about magma lakes of Asphodel, about proud shadows of warriors in Elysium. But also about the Sun and Moon and all the stars that shone upon the sky.  _ Sky. _ What an amazing concept itself. About the smell of flowers and all their colours he never knew. About lakes and seas and clear waters full of fish. About the sounds of birds singing. About snow and freeze. About rain and how it felt upon one's skin.

Stories about small, meaningless and meaningful at the same time, lives of mortals. About sacrifices and love and death that you just couldn't take back. Everything Zagreus lacked. His life was eternal, but there was no meaning nor goal in it.

Until he found out about his mother. Suddenly Zagreus gained his goal and a chance to discover the meaning of his life. If there was someone that could save him, it would be Persephone.

During the quest to find his mother, Zagreus fell dead many times, his knees giving up under him from all the pain and despair, but... He could finally see for himself so many things that had been real for him only through the eyes of Achilles and Thanatos.

When Hades finally fell to the ground, not strong enough to force Zagreus back to the underworld, and the young god crossed the path to the surface, Thanatos had been waiting for him.

"Than...?"

"Let me lead the way to your mother. And to the miracles you've wished for."

Thanatos' smile rarely got this soft, so it's hard to blame Zagreus that he couldn't help himself and had to kiss those thin, dry lips.

"Achilles told me a lot about love. And I want to see for myself."

Thanatos just kissed him back. Death could love as fiercely as life.


End file.
